<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crying is Good for You by ElizaLane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681448">Crying is Good for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaLane/pseuds/ElizaLane'>ElizaLane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Men Crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaLane/pseuds/ElizaLane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Tommy should have cried in the DreamSMP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Henry the Cow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crying is Good for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1.)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap killed Henry on accident. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no, no, no, that can’t have happened,” Tommy pleaded to no one in particular. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry!” he called desperately. “Henry? Come here, please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy scrambled to check the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no, please, Henry,” he cried, wiping tears from his face. “Henry, come here!” Tommy searched for his beloved cow for hours before retreating to plot his revenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2.)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The discs don’t matter, Tommy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy jerked backwards, stunned. His eyes burned and he felt tears welling up. He took in a shuddering breath, and let out a sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo looked up at Tommy, his own eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy cried. His eyes burned and his throat ached as he heaved out sobs. His shoulders shook. The tears were blinding him, making everything blurry. He wrapped his arms around himself and cried harder, sinking to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could still feel Tubbo, Fundy, Quackity and Ranboo staring at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The discs don’t matter.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t they? They were Tommy and Tubbo, Tubbo and Tommy, the discs were their friendship. The discs were worth L’Manburg. They were the thing keeping Tommy from leaving after Schlatt had exiled him, from leaving after all of the fighting and wars. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what had kept him in the SMP. Tommy and Tubbo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a wet scoff. If the discs didn’t matter to Tubbo, then neither did Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, and he looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo was offering him a bit of cloth- a handkerchief, probably. Tommy took it, grateful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy and Quackity had their backs to Tommy, blocking Tubbo from his view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to leave?” Ranboo asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-yeah. Thanks, big man,” Tommy said, letting Ranboo pull him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going,” Ranboo announced. “You can come when you’re ready to apologise, Tubbo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy never got to give Ranboo his handkerchief back. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>3.) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a person!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stumbled back, tripped over the bed behind him, fell, and disappeared from Techno’s line of vision. An ear-splitting scream pierced the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Techno’s heart leapt to his throat. Tommy wasn’t reappearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno made his way into the pit that Tommy had fallen into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was there, the back of his head stained red. The child’s body shook violently, and Techno could hear his heaving breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He demanded. Tommy hadn’t cried at all while he was at Techno’s cabin. Not when Techno had found him huddled under his house, not when Techno’d had to amputate his leg, not when he’d fallen down the ladder. “What’s making you cry now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hit my head,” Tommy said pitifully. “I hit my head, and my leg </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so much, all the time, and I hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I did-didn’t want to hurt you, Techno. I didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore. I just want a break.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stared, stunned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy pulled himself up on a rock. He turned and faced Techno, who received a full view of the teary-eyed, ugly-crying child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Theseus, myth… I read how it ends,” Tommy said. “The guy who helps him in exile kills him. You love your ‘poetic symmetry’ somuch, let’s finish this stupid comparison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill me, Lycomedes, push me into this hole and let me die. I’m so tired of hurting people. Help us all out here, Techno. Give me the push I need.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno left the crying child in the hole alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>4.)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo beamed at his best friend. They were finally free from Dream! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy laughed, his smile brighter than Tubbo had seen since they died for L’Manburg the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy laughed harder, and then Tubbo looked at him and saw tears rolling down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, what’s wrong?” he gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! There’s nothing wrong! We can get Wilbur back, and you’re alive!” Tommy exclaimed, smiling through his tears. “You’re alive, I really thought that we were going to die back there. I’m so glad that we didn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re happy, then why are you crying?” Tubbo asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am?” Tommy replied, touching his cheek. “Oh, huh, I suppose I am. I’m just really happy, Tubs!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy tears?” Tubbo asked wisely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The happiest,” Tommy agreed sagely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They maintained eye contact for three seconds before they burst into more laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed this,” Tommy said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too,” Tubbo said. Tubbo reached out and grabbed Tommy’s hand. Tommy squeezed Tubbo’s hand in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5.) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t leave, Tommy. You’re here for a week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam!” Tommy screamed. “I can’t stay here, I can’t, I-I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy dropped into a ball on the floor and let out a heart-wrenching sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stared, shocked. He remembered, suddenly, the time that he had found Drista crying in his closet. Some kids had said something mean enough to make his sister cry. Dream had never found out what it was that they said, or even who those kids were, but he had taken Drista out for ice cream and let her do whatever she had wanted for the rest of that day.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sounded like Drista had that day. As much as Dream wished they didn’t, his Older Brother Instincts (™) kicked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tommy, don’t cry,” he said as soothingly as possible. “Do you want a potato?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck would I want a </span>
  <em>
    <span>potato</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tommy asked looking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I literally only have potatoes, man. There is nothing else that I can offer you other than empty books and an item frame, and I don’t think those would be comforting in the slightest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you- whatever. Just don’t touch me,” Tommy bit out, glaring at the hand that Dream had extended to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but you really shouldn’t cry in here. It’s really hot and you’ll get dehydrated,” Dream replied, moving to sit on the wall opposite Tommy. “I’m not sure that I have enough water for you, so we’ll have to ration it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tommy spoke again, his voice steadier than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’re you helping me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like seeing people cry,” Dream shrugged. “And… it reminded me of my sister.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When has Drista ever cried in her life?” Tommy asked, baffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure she’d want me to say,” Dream said teasingly. “But I guess she can’t get me in here, so… when she was eleven, she fell out of a tree and broke her wrist. She cried about that. When she was nine, she ran into a wall with her bike and broke the bike, and she cried about that, too. She cried when I left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she was going to miss me,” Dream sighed. “Maybe I shouldn’t’ve left at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You should have stayed away from me,” Tommy grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream looked over at Tommy. Really looked at him, this time. He was barely older than Drista was. His hair was freshly rumpled, like he’d nervously run his hands through it. His eyes were shockingly blue, surrounded by red from crying. He looked… small. Young. Like a kid. An awful feeling overcame Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” he said. “Oh my god, you’re really just a kid, oh Prime, what have I </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a horrible person,” Dream said, horrified. “I should be here forever, I hurt a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh my god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Tommy said. “Why’re you only </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so dumb,” Dream gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, what’re you doing?” Tommy asked, suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you come to see me? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, so, so much,” Dream asked wildly. “You being here isn’t good for you, you should  have just left me to rot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Tommy trailed off, looking away. “I needed closure. I got it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Dream replied. “Now, when you leave, I don’t want you to ever come back here again, okay? Don’t think about me or anything. Stay as far from me as you can. And if anyone hurts you, stay away from them, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did your conscience just suddenly spring into being? If I knew it just took me crying, I’d’ve done that ages ago,” Tommy laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream let out a wheeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe things would be okay after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not a Dream apologist, but I am an older sibling and I think that c!Dream should step the fuck up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>